


Ghosting

by Cold_Blooded_Witch



Series: Ghosting [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry Potter, Hay otra pareja pero no la quiero spoilear, I Was Heartbroken When I Wrote This, I hope you like it, Las actualizaciones van a ser un poco lentas, M/M, No Voldemort, Probablemente se irán agregando etiquetas, Sad and Sweet, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Blooded_Witch/pseuds/Cold_Blooded_Witch
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que su padre murió y buscando un poco de calma Draco se muda a una casa en medio de la nada.Algo sospechoso ocurrió en esa casa ¿por qué nunca supo de ella? Entonces en un viejo álbum de fotos encuentra su respuesta.Y quizás no la que esperaba.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Ghosting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751332
Kudos: 33





	1. Anemone: Abandono

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un año escribí esta historia y la estaba subiendo a otro lugar, pero finalmente me dí cuenta que la historia no estaba llendo a donde yo deseaba así que decidí reescribirla y aquí está el resultado, llevo ya algunos capítulos escritos pero debo esperar a que mis hermosas editoras lo revisen.  
> Sin más espero que les guste esta historia ya que es mi primera vez publicando aquí.
> 
> Aquí también quiero agradecerles a mis bellas editoras C y Anglife.

Draco se paró frente a la gran casa de la que nunca había escuchado hablar. La había heredado de su difunto padre hace dos años y recientemente se había mudado con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de tranquilidad en medio de al menos una hectárea de jardines bien cuidados (aparentemente lo único que se mantenía bello y reluciente en esa casa). La casa estaba… _bien_. Es decir, con mucho trabajo de los elfos domésticos y reparaciones en el exterior, sería perfecta para su estadía y relajación, después de todo necesitaba calma para escribir su libro y tener una introspección profunda.

Después de que su padre falleciera su vida no había sido tan buena. Estaba llena de expectación por parte del ministerio, su madre, sus profesores y toda la población mágica lo medía con la misma vara que a su padre. Esperaban tanto de él, que cuando tuvo la oportunidad huyó de allí lo más pronto posible, sin importarle el terminar en un pueblucho muggle en medio de la nada.

Se sentía bien haber escapado de las exigencias del mundo. Había hecho lo mejor que pudo, había representado su apellido en el ministerio; cada vez que había reuniones en el Wizengamot él había asistido, así mismo como cada fiesta y cena de caridad ofrecida por otros Lords o representantes de organismos gubernamentales extranjeros. Su madre también esperaba grandes cosas de él, pero al menos lo apoyó cuando le contó que quería retirarse de la política parcialmente.

Había cuidado a su madre después de la muerte de su esposo, su madre se encontró devastada con otro niño en el vientre y a él le había tocado ayudarla a salir de ese oscuro agujero, incluso la ayudó a encontrar un hombre que la amaba en el sur de Francia. Había sido un gran paso para su madre, quien solo se había dedicado a amar y servir a su padre, pero incluso él sabía que Lucius nunca fue capaz de mirarla con el mismo cariño y amor.

  
  


No podríamos decir que Lucius fue un mal padre porque estuvo presente en cada paso importante que dio Draco, pero se notaba su lejanía. Intentaba pasar lo menos posible en casa y una vez que Draco ingresó a Hogwarts Lucius prefirió pasar todo el día en el ministerio o en la casa de la abuela, consolándola por la muerte del abuelo Abraxas. No duró mucho, después de dos años su abuela también había fallecido dejando a Lucius devastado. Pasaba días enteros metido en la división del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia , siempre tratando de endurecer el estatuto del secreto.

A pesar del poco tiempo que le dedicaba a su hijo, Lucius se había encargado de enseñarle lo horribles y crueles que podían ser los muggles y con ello le había inculcado el odiarlos. El pequeño Draco nunca lo entendió realmente, pero quería hacer a su padre orgulloso, por lo que nunca lo cuestionó y la única vez que lo hizo había terminado con un hematoma notable en la mejilla.

En el colegio era una historia totalmente diferente, tenía un ambiente tan liberal que le permitió a Draco salirse un poco de las imposiciones de su padre, conocer a nuevos amigos, establecer relaciones e incluso aprender que quizás su padre estaba exagerando un poco acerca de los muggles (no es como si alguna vez se lo fuera a decir). Allí obtuvo a su primer mejor amigo, Theodore Nott. Era un chico de apariencia tranquila y estudiosa pero que en realidad tenía una personalidad macabra y juguetona a la que le encantaba hacer bromas a los pobres gryffindors que se encontraran cerca, era un excelente falsificador de firmas y esto le salvó unas cuantas veces de que su padre se enterara de algunas jugarretas además de darle permisos para muchas salidas. También le ayudaba a terminar sus tareas y lo cuidaba de no hacer estupideces más grandes de las cuales no podría escapar. Blaise y Pansy también se unieron a su grupo y fueron los que trajeron comedia y chismes al grupo, si querías saber algo, simplemente tenías que preguntarle a Pansy y ella se aseguraría de tener la historia completa para el final del día, o incluso antes. Blaise por otro lado tenía una lengua muy afilada que hacía reír a todos, principalmente cuando se encontraba en una guerra de insultos contra los gryffindors.

Draco podía decir con total seguridad que los años que pasó en Hogwarts fueron los mejores de su vida, cuando no tenía que preocuparse por nada más que sus amigos, quidditch y que esa estúpida Granger no obtuviera mejores notas que él. Fue un mundo tranquilo en el cual vivir.

Ahora ya tenía veinticuatro años y al fin había decidido tomar las riendas de su vida, comenzando por mudarse en medio de la nada. Los primeros meses acostumbrándose a la soledad y poniendo en marcha la casa fueron algo difíciles, pero con ayuda de la magia se las arregló con bastante facilidad, convirtiéndola así en algo digno de un Malfoy. 

En su purga de muebles y cosas innecesarias encontró una habitación muy bonita, pintada de colores cálidos, con muebles de madera oscura (en ese momento cubiertos de polvo), un caballete en el balcón y un lienzo a medio acabar que ahora acumulaba polvo y perdía color. Estaba seguro de que ese cuadro se habría vendido por un alto precio. La habitación llena de cuadros lo llevó a pensar que, de hecho, la mayoría de pinturas que adornaban la casa habían sido pintadas por este misterioso individuo.

De alguna manera se sintió mal hurgar con mayor profundidad en aquella inmaculada (aunque polvorienta) habitación. Aún así, dio una rápida revisión superficial y encontró una bella fotografía de un joven vestido de manera muy ostentosa pero manchado de tierra, una corona de flores amarillas en su cabeza, un perro en su regazo y la sonrisa más radiante que imaginó ver. El muchacho parecía estar conversando con la persona que le había tomado la foto y en algún punto el muchacho se sonrojaba ocultándose de la cámara, y así se repetiría la secuencia. Tomó la fotografía y la guardó en su túnica sin saber muy bien por qué y sin antes leer la pequeña inscripción en el reverso de la foto " _Mi amor, Harrison_ ".

La fotografía había terminado en su habitación dentro de un nuevo y bonito portaretrato. No lucía como un Malfoy, pero debía tener alguna relación con el por qué su padre nunca habló de esta casa

Su vida se había acomodado a cierta monotonía que le agradaba y le hacía sentir tranquilidad, sin embargo, empezaron a suceder cosas que lo hicieron querer llamar a un exorcista (de los reales) por la posibilidad de un poltergeist. En las mañanas encontraba los pasillos llenos de pisadas de tierra y pétalos de flores; los floreros eran llenados con nuevas y frescas flores hermosamente colocadas. Había preguntado a sus elfos domésticos pero ellos habían repetido que no tenían idea de cómo eso había llegado ahí, rendido, Draco les dio la orden de limpiar los pasillos después de que pasara lo que fuera que pasara todas las mañanas.

En las tardes escuchaba un violín ser tocado a lo lejos y cada vez que seguía el sonido terminaba perdido en la mansión, así que dejó de intentarlo y se dedicó a escuchar la melodía y si estaba de buen humor a veces lo acompañaría con el gran piano de cola de la sala. Las noches eran las más escandalosas ya que las puertas se abrían, cerraban y producían chirridos, también los cuadros cambiaban de lugar y tenía la sensación de que alguien lo veía. Una vez creyó escuchar un nombre conocido, pero nunca le prestó real atención y lo olvidó por completo.

  
  


==================================

Había estado arreglando el estudio de la mansión en su día libre cuando de repente había encontrado un fondo falso en una de las cajoneras del escritorio. Intrigado lo abrió y lo que encontró fue un viejo álbum de fotos con cubierta de cuero negro y en letras plateadas la siguiente inscripción: “ _Cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría vuelto loco por ti”_ era algo bastante romántico que incluso lo hizo sonrojarse. Miró con atención la foto pegada en la portada y podría apostar sus bolas a que conocía a los dos chicos que se abrazaban. Rezaba a Merlín que estuviera equivocado. 

  
  



	2. Rosa lavanda: Amor a primera vista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! He regresado con un nuevo capítulo así que espero les guste.  
> Gracias a mis hermosas editoras, C y Anglife por ayudarme con este proyecto, las amo.
> 
> En otras noticias, ninguno de los personajes del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, ni nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter. Yo solo escribo Fanfiction sobre lo que podría haber sido (o no).

Draco tomó con cuidado el cuaderno entre sus manos y se sentó en la gran silla de cuero negro que estaba cerca, lo abrió con delicadeza y notó que era un álbum de fotos muy peculiar, con pequeñas entradas detrás de cada foto, parecía más un diario que otra cosa. Con tinta verde estaba escrito en una esquina de la primera foto **_H+L_ ** dentro de un corazón, sus ojos se movieron para analizar la fotografía, no estaba de más decir que era hermosa, pero eso no era lo que lo había dejado sin palabras, fueron los dos jóvenes abrazados en el sillón beige de la mansión principal; ese mismo en el que Draco derramó jugo causándole una de las mayores reprimendas de su vida por parte de su padre. Draco había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente por el miedo que su padre le había causado, rápidamente su madre lo había tomado y llevado a su habitación.

Señoras y señores, lo que están a punto de escuchar dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la vida del joven Malfoy. Nunca esperó ver a su padre (a una edad aproximada de 17 o 18 años) abrazando por la cintura a un joven pelinegro mientras le besaba lla mejilla. Se veían totalmente enamorados y felices, también bastante desarreglados.

Por las bolas de Merlín… con razón nunca había hablado de esta casa. Pero ¿Qué había pasado con ese bello joven pelinegro de orbes verdes? ¿qué había pasado con su padre? ¿por qué había terminado casándose con su madre? Tenía demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Empezó a mirar con detenimiento las bellas fotos y sin saberlo muchas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Quien se atreva a decir que el ahora Lord Malfoy era un ser insensible y sin corazón, miente o simplemente no ha visto más allá de la máscara que Draco había llevado desde muy corta edad para lucir en lo alto su apellido.

En otra foto se enfocaba al pequeño amante de su padre pintando un retrato de Lucius, el joven sacaba la lengua y fingía lamer el cuadro, la cámara sufriría cierto movimiento como el causado cuando uno ríe mientras graba y se volvía a repetir la secuencia.

Realmente quería conocer más acerca de esta historia, así que supuso empezaría en el… obviamente, comienzo. 

  
  


_21 de Diciembre de 1971._

_Hoy he estado tomando muchas fotos a los jardines de mi madre. Ella insiste en que deje esta cámara, pero me encanta, al fin y al cabo es mi vida. Así que AL DIABLO MAMÁ, es una suerte que ella nunca vaya a leer esto._

_Bueno, el punto aquí es que gracias a esta cámara he logrado capturar a una criatura deslumbrante._

_Se llama Harrison, pero dice que lo hace sonar viejo y me insiste en que lo llame Harry. Esta hermosa criatura ha llegado hoy junto con sus padres, ellos venían a hablar de asuntos del Ministerio, así que Harry se quedó conmigo paseando por la casa y conversando, es totalmente hermoso y tímido. Lo encuentro fascinante._

_Fuimos al jardín y le mostré las fotos que había tomado, a él ¡le encantaron! Es la primera vez que otro mago sangre pura hace cumplidos a mis fotos y no las menosprecia alegando que las pinturas son más hermosas._

_Le conté esto, pareció un poco avergonzado y me contó que él pintaba pero que claramente nunca podría capturar momentos de la misma manera que una cámara. Entonces se me ocurrió una gran idea (bueno en realidad todas mis ideas son buenas) y le dije que es hermoso, él me miró sorprendido y se puso más rojo que un tomate si eso es posible y le tomé una foto que después dupliqué y se la regalé y le dije que ahora tenía un momento hermoso capturado, obviamente decir esto me hizo sentir como toda la sangre en mi cuerpo corría hacia mi rostro pero estaba feliz de lucirme frente a él. Él se quedó en shock por un momento (y casi se me sale el corazón de la angustia de haber hecho algo que le ofendiera) antes de sonreirme y prometerme un cuadro, estoy muy emocionado por volverlo a ver. Espero, sea pronto._

  
  
  


Esa era la segunda foto del álbum, en ella se veía al pelinegro vestido con una capa beige prolija contrastando con su cabello despeinado que caía en algunos rizos en su sonrojado rostro, igualando a las rosas que se encontraban detrás de él.

Se veía Hermoso.

Se acomodó mejor en el sillón de cuero y pidió a uno de sus elfo domésticos que le trajera té y galletas para acompañar su lectura.

Giró a la siguiente hoja. 

  
  
  


_07 de abril de 1972._

_He estado esperando por mucho tiempo a que Harrison vuelva, hasta que al fin lo hizo… aunque haya sido mucho tiempo después, él volvió y con un regalo; me dá mucha risa recordar ese momento y la cara de mis padres también. El regalo consistía en un retrato mío con la cámara a un lado y una corona de plata. Mis padres estaban más que encantados con el cuadro y me demostraron una vez más que “la pintura es mucho mejor que las fotografías” a eso mi querido pequeño respondió con mucha amabilidad y una sonrisa que derritió incluso a mi padre "-Lucius hace fotografías hermosas, incomparables e incluso insuperables a las pinturas que yo hago, la pasión que pone en ellas es simplemente… incomparable. -" entonces me dí cuenta de que, después de escribirnos casi a diario y de recibir ese cuadro, estaba totalmente enamorado de ese hombre._

_Mis padres se quedaron sorprendidos pero se les pasó al segundo y le sonreían complacidos preguntándole sobre sus padres y su viaje al mundo muggle._

_Al final logré llevarlo lejos y huimos al invernadero para sentarnos y conversar mientras comíamos galletas._

_Definitivamente es un hermoso ángel._

  
  
  


En esa foto estaba _Harry_ de pie sosteniendo una galleta mientras parecía estar declamando un poema con emoción y en medio de la declamación le daba un pequeño mordisco a su galleta mientras sonreía.

Era simplemente adorable.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y si es así déjamelo saber.  
> Nos vemos probablemente el Lunes.  
> Besos.  
> Adiós.


	3. Crisantemo: Eternidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Nos vemos de nuevo, espero disfrutes este capítulo.
> 
> Solo un pequeño recordatorio de que nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro personaje original.  
> Agradecerle de nuevo a C por su ayuda <3

El reloj marcaba más de las nueve de la noche y el joven dragón no se había levantado del sillón en todo lo que llevaba del día. Partes de su cuerpo probablemente estaban entumecidas por la falta de movimiento pero poco le importaba, en este momento quería conocer más profundamente a su padre.

  
  
  


_ 19 de junio de 1972 _

__ _ Hoy ha sido la graduación de Harrison y nos ha invitado a mi y a mis padres a la ceremonia. Me presentó a la mayoría de sus amigos y me ha dado un tour por el castillo, como si hace un año no hubiera yo mismo caminado cada mañana estos corredores. _

_ Aún me asombra que nunca antes me hubiera topado con mi Harrison sabiendo que ambos estudiamos en Hogwarts con solo un año de diferencia. Prefiero pensar que es porque él era un Gryffindor y yo era un Slytherin que no conectamos y no porque hubiera estado demasiado metido en los juegos de poder de mi casa como para no darme cuenta de la belleza que caminaba por esos mismos pasillos. _

_ Apesar de esto él me confesó que me había visto desde el primer año que llegó y se había mantenido observando desde lejos, no sé si sentirme acosado o muy feliz. También me contó que una vez chocó contra mi, aunque sinceramente no lo recuerdo. Una lástima, quizás hubiera podido estar junto a él desde hace mucho.  _

_ Quien diría que yo caería a los pies de un León. (Aunque siendo sinceros, para mi, Harrison parece más un gatito adorable de un leòn hambriento). _

  
  
  


Así que Draco había estado en lo correcto, su padre y… ese joven, tenían 18 y 17 años respectivamente cuando se escribió esta entrada. La foto le recordaba a su propia graduación, lo que le traía un sabor agridulce a su boca, extrañaba esos tiempos.

  
  
  


_ 24 de junio de 1972. (Mañana) _

_ Hoy les he contado a mis padres que planeo hacer de Harrison mi esposo, están muy contentos con la nueva noticia. Él los tiene encantados, en la palma de su mano; ni siquiera se han preocupado por el tema de los herederos, alegando que podemos adoptar niños mágicos para que el apellido Malfoy se mantenga. Estaban tan felices que no pude aguantar tomarles una foto a sus rostros, sin ninguna máscara. _

_ Hace poco, padre me estaba aconsejado para empezar con el cortejo de una manera “digna de un Malfoy”, por eso esta noche vamos a cenar en un reconocido y costoso restaurante los dos solos y se lo voy a proponer, el primer regalo que firmará nuestro compromiso será un anillo de oro, pero no es cualquier anillo. Padre me llevó a gringotts para recoger uno de los anillos de la familia, es hermoso, estoy seguro de que le encantará.  _

_ Quien sea que esté allí, deseenme suerte. _

  
  
  


La fotografía era muy hermosa, se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala sus abuelos, mucho más jóvenes de lo que podría imaginar. Estaban tan felices que la abuela había empezado a llorar y había abrazado a su esposo… sinceramente no parecían Malfoy, y eso era una pena ¿Qué tanto se había distorsionado su familia para pensar que ser un Malfoy era equivalente a no ser feliz? 

  
  
  


_ 24 de Junio de 1972 (Noche) _

_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡Todo fue malditamente bien!!!!!! _

_ Llevé a Harry al restaurante y empecé a dirigir la conversación hacia temas más románticos, él por su parte intentaba huir de ellos pero lo regresaba ahí, era una dulce tortura para mí, porque estaba seguro de que él tenía los mismos sentimientos por mi. Después de pedir un vino tomé cada gota de valentía que había en mi cuerpo y procedí a pedirle ser mi prometido. _

_ -Te traje un regalo. -Le dije mientras le pasaba una libreta de notas. Él obviamente la miró extrañado e incluso podría decir que decepcionado, pero estaba seguro que después habría de estar llorando de emoción diciendo un “sí, quiero”. _

_ Le pedí que la abriera y la revisara, había puesto fotos de él y de nosotros en cada hoja, con pequeñas notas románticas o fragmentos de conversaciones que no hacía más que declarar nuestros subyacentes sentimientos, había colocado flores secas en los márgenes y parecía que todo el desastre de manualidades que había causado en la biblioteca había dado frutos. Su mirada se había iluminado y pequeñas risas salían de sus labios. A mi, por otro lado, me sudaban las manos y estaba extremadamente nervioso tratando de ocultarme detrás de la copa de vino. Pero de nada sirvió la preocupación, pronto Harry llegó al final de la libreta, donde un gran “ _ **_¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_ ** _ ” reposaba escrito. Me apresuré a sacar la cajita con el anillo dentro justo a tiempo cuando mi amor subiera la vista. Nervioso le pregunté -¿Entonces? -El amor de mi vida se llenó de lágrimas y entre sollozos me respondió que nada lo haría más feliz en esta vida. Lo abracé como si el alma se me fuera en ello, tratando de sentir cada parte de él. _

_ Debo admitir que fue euforia pura, y que ni siquiera nos detuvimos a pedir algo de comer antes de aparecernos en la mansión Malfoy para darles a conocer a mis padres la nueva adición a la familia. _

_ Por una vez en mi vida me he sentido realmente satisfecho. _

  
  
  


Draco sentía su corazón estrujarse y un gran bulto crecer en su garganta, se sentía como cuando le dijeron que su cuervo había muerto mientras él estaba en la casa de sus abuelos. Fue la impotencia la que le rasgaba el pecho después de haber leído aquella entrada. La foto era totalmente fantástica, mostraba a los jóvenes prometidos besándose mientras el pelinegro mostraba el anillo a la cámara (que por cierto era un anillo muy bonito con rubíes incrustados en él). 

Su padre había sido muy feliz y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, era tan extraño… sentía como si hubiera sido un extraño y no su padre el que con su caligrafía había marcado esas páginas sobre su amor. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía celos de aquel chico que se había robado todo el amor de su padre y no había dejado nada para él y su madre. Sabía que era inútil e ilógico hacer tales acusaciones pero le dolía ver la sonrisa de su padre y comprender que lo que vio durante tantos años fue solo una sombra de él, que esa sonrisa nunca pudo ser dedicada a él o su madre. Su madre que se había consumido como una vela tratando que llevar en sus hombros el amor de dos personas, ella sabía que Lucius nunca la había amado profundamente y lo que tenían era más una amistad que otra cosa, además de un convenio por la necesidad de un heredero. 

Estaba agotado, física y emocionalmente. Salió del estudio aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana y después de arreglarse ya los primeros rayos de sol tocaban su cama. Cerró las cortinas tanto de su habitación como de su cama y se dispuso a dormir todo el día. 

Cuando despertó ya eran las seis de la tarde y la cena estaba servida en el comedor, una suerte porque su estómago gruñía como un hipogrifo hambriento. 

Este día los floreros fueron llenados de romero, olor que tranquilizó el corazón del príncipe plateado y le permitió hacer sus pociones en el laboratorio con calma. Después de unas pocas horas regresó a su habitación a dormir,  _ de vuelta a la rutina. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero poder vernos el jueves con un nuevo cap.
> 
> Btw, quizás a nadie le interese pero sin querer quebré el display de mi celular y ahora me quiero matar.


	4. Impatiens: Impaciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Hola!! regresé algo tarde pero aquí estoy.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.  
> Gracias C por ayudarme siempre <3

La noche había caído silenciosa sobre la habitación del joven Malfoy que en esos momentos se arreglaba para acostarse y dar lectura al álbum-diario de su padre. 

Este ritual precedente a ir a la cama consistía en: primero, sumergirse en una ducha caliente con sales, minerales o rosas para deshacerse de todo el estrés del día; después, proceder a humectar su piel con crema de rosas o lavanda (pido por favor que estos datos sean enteramente reservados sólo para su lectura y no se compartan en voz alta pues al joven Malfoy le avergonzaría mucho que su rutina de noche sea compartida) mientras tararea alguna canción; terminado esto, proceder a colocarse su ropa para después cepillarse los dientes, obviamente con un cepillo de cerdas ultra suaves, enjuagar su boca y hacer masajes faciales frente al espejo mientras posa de diferentes maneras, acabado eso, el rubio se pondría sus pijamas y se derretirá en su suave cama no sin antes tomar su material de lectura y proceder a analizarlo.

Esa noche las entradas que nuestro Draco leyó le dieron algunas respuestas y quizás aún más incógnitas.

  
  
  


_25 de Junio de 1972_

_No sé realmente qué hacer, no cabe en mí la felicidad que estoy sintiendo es estos momentos al ver recostado tan tranquilamente a mi Harry junto a mí, esto sólo puede mejorar para nosotros._

_Anoche Harry me dijo que hoy notificaría a sus padres acerca de la nueva unión. Él está seguro de que estarán felices por lo que quiere marchar lo más pronto posible a su lado, y yo no soy quien para negarle aquella felicidad a mi pequeño._

_En este momento está en la ducha arreglándose para desayunar y por red flú ir a su casa, yo por otro lado estoy escribiendo esta pequeña entraba detrás de la primera foto de Harry dormido a mi lado (y estoy seguro de que no será la última)._

_Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, mi pequeño amor a salido de la ducha y yo aún no estoy listo para el desayuno._

  
  
  


El joven pelinegro dormía tranquilo en la foto, con su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente mientras que los rayos de sol tocaban su rostro alegremente. Draco no pudo más que suspirar por su belleza y delinear con sus dedos los contornos de su figura, notó el anillo en su dedo y le pareció que si sus ojos se abrieran en ese mismo instante el verde y rojo harían una combinación preciosa. 

  
  
  


_27 de junio de 1972_

_Estoy preocupado por_ **_mi prometido_ ** _, no me ha enviado ninguna carta sobre su estado y ayer al intentar ir a su casa las barreras me impidieron el paso. Ya les hablé a mis padres sobre mis preocupaciones pero tampoco hay mucho que puedan hacer, son una familia antigua y poderosa, no es como si pudieran simplemente ir y destrozar todo porque no tengo un buen presentimiento, sin embargo, están atentos a cualquier noticia solo para relajarme. Ellos me dicen que seguramente debe ser algún error y que deben estar celebrando, me aseguran que él volverá pronto y que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, después de todo solo han pasado dos días desde su partida, aún así tengo este mal sabor de boca que no se me quita por más que intente._

_Como sea, dejémonos de dramatismo que yo mismo empiezo a creer que estoy un poco paranóico. Hoy encontré un pobre y muy maltratado gatito en el bosque (cómo llegó ahí, ni idea), apenas un cachorro, no sé cómo ha podido sobrevivir por tanto tiempo solo. Lo tomé y se lo llevé a mi madre quien lo adoptó encantada por sus ojos: son verdes en el centro y azules en el borde del iris, ella optó por llamarlo Naois y se ha encariñado mucho con él. Por otro lado mi padre lo mira con recelo, dice que si le llega a poner una pata a uno de sus hermosos pavos reales, él mismo se asegurará de que el gato no vea mañana. Y después me dicen dramático a mí, ¡JA!._

_Realmente no puedo sacar la preocupación de mi mente, por favor Harry, escríbeme pronto. No sé siquiera por qué escribo esta petición aquí si él nunca va a leerlo. Como sea, le prometí a mi madre acompañarla a un duelo así que me debo marchar._

  
  
  


Draco ignoró abiertamente aquella entrada para concentrarse en las próximas, que esperaba fueran más interesantes que una escrita en la foto de un gato.

Realmente, si su padre tuviera dotes en adivinación podría entender su preocupación, pero de algo estaba seguro; ninguno en el linaje Malfoy había sido acreedor de tales beneficios, por lo cual su padre debería dejar de ser tan paranoico.

Revisó con un tempus la hora y ya que pasaban de las once decidió recostarse y dormir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Si les gustó haganmelo saber y si no, también.  
> Nos vemos el Lunes.  
> Besos


	5. Jazmín encarnado: Separación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana a pesar de estar en confinamiento (y que suerte los que no lo están).  
> Aprovecho para agradecerles a mis hermosas editoras, C y Anglife, por ayudarme con esto.
> 
> Por cierto, ningún personaje o aspecto perteneciente a la franquicia de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Había estado tan ocupado con su trabajo que descubrir el misterio detrás de la mansión quedó en segundo plano, se enfocó enteramente en la creación de nuevas pociones y la extenuante investigación de algunos ingredientes exóticos. Se estaba esforzando mucho por hacer su libro lo más didáctico posible pues quería que fuera utilizado por los estudiantes de séptimo año en Hogwarts y que quienes tomaran sus  _ EXTASIS _ en pociones obtuvieran las mejores calificaciones.

Por otro lado en el Wizengamot habían pedido su presencia ya tres veces en la semana, querían agregar nuevas regulaciones a las criaturas mágicas, tanto oscuras como de luz, lo que realmente era un dolor en el trasero. El actual ministro era un sangre pura racista y misógino de noventa años, aún no entendía cómo llegó allí pero según había escuchado se retiraría este año por problemas de salud. La mayoría de sus propuestas habían sido desestimadas, pero era un viejo insistente y nunca se rendía.

Si había algo que debía reconocerle era que a pesar de no conseguir que sus leyes fueran aprobadas, el ministro siempre salía con la cabeza bien en alto, cerdo insoportable.

Por suerte hoy era sábado y no tenía ninguna responsabilidad más que cuidar de su piel y cabello, por eso había bajado al pueblo a una tienda que captó su atención hace tiempo. Había comprado muchos artículos de belleza y mascarillas tanto para su cabello como para su rostro. Había comprado tanto que llamó a Pansy para hacer una noche de chicas y probar los nuevos productos juntos, tristemente ella estaba en Egipto de viaje con su novio, Blaise.

Terminó sólo tomando un largo baño en su tina, con una copa de vino en mano y el diario en la otra (obviamente con un hechizo de impermeabilidad, no era tan idiota).

Como era de esperarse, la anterior entrada en realidad, aunque ignorada por Draco por las “absurdas preocupaciones” de su padre fue de gran relevancia para el descubrimiento de la historia...

  
  
  


_ 30 de junio de 1972 _

_ Ha pasado todo tan rápido que ni siquiera sé si podré explicarlo bien, pero lo intentaré porque necesito desahogarme de alguna manera. Mejor comenzar por el principio. _

_ Bien, estaba en la biblioteca buscando hechizos de rastreo ya que los pocos que sabía no habían servido para localizar a mi amor y me estaba desesperando aún más al encontrarme una semana después sin ninguna noticia de él. En medio de esta locura un elfo doméstico que definitivamente no era nuestro apareció asustado frente a mí, le pregunté qué era lo que pasaba y empezó a golpearse contra el escritorio pero al rato paró y me entregó una carta de mi amor (sentí la necesidad de analizar mejor nuestra conversación y por ello saqué un recuerdo que pienso revisar más tarde en el pensadero de mi padre), también me dijo que había desobedecido las órdenes de sus amos pero que su “amito señorito Harrison” estaba sufriendo y lo único que podría hacer para alivianar su dolor era entregar esta carta. Después de otras cuantas palabras desapareció sin no antes avisarme que volvería mañana para recoger la respuesta. _

_ Al leer la carta no pude estar más que molesto. No, molesto era poco comparado a como me sentía (y me sigo sintiendo), en la carta mi dulce amor me relataba que sus padres no aceptaron nuestro compromiso con tanta felicidad como él había supuesto y en vez de esto lo habían secuestrado en su propia habitación sin compañía ni contacto con el exterior, tratando de que su “anomalía” saliera de él, ya que pensaban esto solo sería una etapa y poniéndose rigurosos con él conseguirían que regresara al buen camino. Se notaban las lágrimas con las que mi amante había escrito la carta por los pequeños manchones alrededor de la hoja, y esto solo pudo frustrarme aún más al no poder evitar su dolor. También me escribió que sus padres le estaban arreglando un matrimonio con una chica francesa y lo pensaban casar lo más pronto posible para evitar que estemos juntos. ¡JA! Como si pudieran con nuestro amor. _

_ Estoy seguro de que no podré dormir esta noche por lo que me centraré en hacer un plan para rescatar a mi bebé de las garras de esos que se hacen llamar sus padres. _

  
  
  


En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de que quizás, tan solo quizás, los Malfoy si tuvieran en su sangre algo de don para la adivinación. Ahora, antes de poder seguir con su lectura debía encontrar los recuerdos de su padre. Salió de la tina y se vistió con tranquilidad y elegancia, después de todo quizás tuviera que ir a la mansión principal o Gringotts.

Se miró en el espejo por última vez antes de salir de su habitación y debía admitir que se veía bien (como siempre), le gustaba como le quedaban sus nuevos pantalones a la medida, hacían resaltar su trasero. Después de arreglarse el cabello llamó a una elfina muy vieja que siempre había servido a su padre, esperaba que ella supiera algo.

-Trixie.

-¿Joven amo? Me llamó, ¿cómo puedo servirle?

-Por casualidad ¿Sabes dónde mi padre dejaba guardados sus recuerdos?

-Lo siento amito, pero el amo Lucius nunca nos mostró nada como aquello.- eso hizo que el hermoso rostro de Draco se torciera en una mueca cansada.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte. -La elfina sin esperar más desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil. -suspiró alisandose la túnica para volver a la mansión Malfoy principal a intentar encontrar los benditos recuerdos.

Sería un día cansado. Gimió desesperanzado, acarició su anillo y susurró. -Serpents. -Inmediatamente fue transportado a la mansión y recibido por los elfos domésticos que habían sido encargados de su cuidado.

Su madre no estaba en casa, al parecer había decidido pasar un tiempo con su hermanito y su nuevo esposo en las playas francesas. Eso le iba bien, si su madre hubiera estado allí seguramente lo hubiese retenido y obligado a soltar toda la historia; nunca había sido capaz de mentirle a su madre ni de decirle que no, por lo que seguramente se hubiese quedado a cenar y pasar el resto del fin de semana.

Y no era una mala idea, pero en este momento tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Ya estaba quedándose atrás con sus escritos, su editor le estaba pisando los talones, recordándole que la fecha de entrega estaba cada vez más cerca. Con el ministerio y su padre se había distraído, pero por suerte había hecho un gran avance la semana pasada y si mantenía ese ritmo acabaría a tiempo para no ser torturado por los gritos de banshee de su editor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aqui! Espero te haya gustado y si es así déjamelo saber.  
> Nos vemos el jueves.  
> Besos 
> 
> Psd. Hice una portada para la historia pero hasta ahora no he descubierto como subirla aquí ; ( tengo miedo de hacer algo mal pero seguiré investigando. Bye


	6. Ophrys: Aproximación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Haloo! ¿Cómo están?¿qué han hecho?
> 
> He vuelto de entre los muertos para subir otro cap, espero que les guste aunque es un poco corto.

La niebla espesa lo envolvió hasta volver a dispersarse frente a la clara imagen de la biblioteca Malfoy hace muchos años. Su padre estaba obteniendo información del pobre elfo que no paraba de golpearse contra cualquier superficie dura que encontrara. 

  
  


_ -¿Qué es esto? -El disgusto en las palabras de Lucius era obvio, nunca le habían gustado los elfos domésticos y peor aquellos que no pertenecían a su propia casa. _

_ -Es la ca-carta que el jo-joven amo escri-escribió pa-para u-usted, amo Lucius. -El tartamudeo del elfo era simplemente temor por sus acciones y las represalias que obtendría, enseguida empezó a sollozar golpeando su cabeza con un libro de pociones cercano. -No, Alf tenía que hacerlo, Alf tiene que proteger al amito. El amito está muy triste, Alf tenía que hacerlo, Alf ha cuidado del amito desde que nació. Alf es buen elfo, alf lo es. -Mi padre lo veía asqueado pero sorprendido, no pensaba que los elfos se pudieran revelar así contra los deseos de sus amos aunque en este momento lo agradecía. Por otro lado esto significaba que el elfo tenía una lealtad inquebrantable hacia Harry y eso podría ser una herramienta beneficiosa para sus fines. _

_ -¿Por qué Harry no ha vuelto? _

_ -El amito Harrison fue confinado a su habitación después de contar las buenas noticias de su compromiso con el amo Lucius, la señora lloró mucho después de eso, preguntándose qué había hecho mal para que su hijo fuera un desviado… pero Alf no debería contar esto… No, Alf le debe ser fiel a sus amos, Alf no puede contar nada. -volvió a tomar el gran libro de pociones y siguió golpeando su cabeza mientras decía cuán mal elfo era. _

_ -Para o te matarás. -ordenó Lucius no de manera muy amable. -Y no podrás entregar mi respuesta a Harry ¿Acaso quieres eso? Que tu amo Harrison se decepcione de tí porque no pudiste cumplir una simple orden. -Eso pareció sacar al elfo de su autoflagelación. _

_ -Volveré mañana para llevarle su respuesta al joven amo. -Y sin más desapareció de la biblioteca. _

  
  
  


La niebla envolvió de nuevo a Draco para dejarlo en la oscura sala donde se encontraba el pensadero.

Le había tomado bastante tiempo encontrar la caja con botellitas llenas de recuerdos, pero ahora que las tenía en sus manos se dio cuenta que había valido la pena. Primero pensó en buscar en la habitación, pero se dio cuenta de dos cosas: a) Su padre probablemente no las hubiera dejado en un lugar tan accesible y b) en el caso de haberlo hecho seguramente su madre ya había retirado todas las cosas de su padre y las había puesto en otra habitación. Eso daba pie al siguiente lugar plausible para revolver, la oficina de su padre, y ahí era donde se había dirigido en ese momento, parecía que había sido hace tanto tiempo que no rondaba por estos pasillos y veía los cuadros de sus antepasados. Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos cuando de acercó a un cuadro en específico, el de su padre.

Aquel cuadro había estado allí desde antes de que tuviera memoria, claro que la mayoría del tiempo había pasado cubierto con una gruesa tela blanca, nunca entendió por qué hasta ahora. El cuadro presentaba a un joven Lucius Malfoy junto a una cámara fotográfica, el cuadro que Harry había pintado para él.

Aún tenía muchas cosas que descubrir acerca de su padre. Le había dado una última mirada al cuadro y siguió su camino al estudio. No hubieron muchas más distracciones después de esa y una vez dentro de la habitación empezó a ponerla patas arriba en búsqueda de su tesoro.

Después de dos horas aún no había encontrado nada y se sintió cansado y acalorado, su cabello estaba pegado a su cuello y frente por el sudor, se quitó entonces la túnica y el chaleco que llevaba encima, dejándolo en una fina camisa blanca de fibra de acromantula, se recogió las mangas hasta los codos y soltó su corbata. Iba a seguir con el trabajo cuando una jarra de limonada fría apareció en la mesa, tendría que agradecerle a los elfos por esto. Se refrescó un poco con el néctar y hurgó más profundo en la habitación, pero no fue hasta que se sentó totalmente desanimado en el piso que noto el leve desnivel de una de las baldosas. Recordando rápidamente el método de escondite del diario, supuso que era bastante obvio que su padre escondiera algo de esa manera. Sacó la baldosa con ayuda de su magia y en el fondo encontró una cajita llena de recuerdos etiquetados por fechas.

Se había sentido tan feliz de que su trabajo duro hubiera dado frutos que casi pierde la compostura y realiza su baile de la victoria… nadie lo iba a ver igualmente… hizo su baile de la victoria con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

==========================================

Nuestro príncipe había regresado a casa algo tarde pero muy contento, tanto que encontró la inspiración necesaria para escribir más en su libro y experimentar mucho más en su laboratorio hasta que fuera hora de irse finalmente a dormir.

Esa noche el violín tocó un triste vals mientras las luces de la sala de baile parpadea y dejaba ver en sus sombras diversas siluetas. Draco por su lado no se dió cuenta de nada, tampoco notó la presencia mirándolo de cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!  
> Nos vemos el Lunes  
> Besos.


	7. Flor de limón: Recuerdos transitorios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por la tardanza, por aquí son las 11:30 pm y me muero de sueño, mañana tengo clases temprano y voy a morir.  
> Como sea, espero que les guste.  
> l@s amo.

Estaba oscuro, pero sus pasos eran firmes, seguían algún tipo de pista. El suelo, que era invisible por la negrura de la habitación, estaba cubierto de agua. Se sentía tan frío en ese lugar y desorientado, pero siguió caminando hasta que dio con una pequeña luz titilante, era de un azul blanquecino casi transparente y parecía empecinado en que le siguiera y eso hizo. Parecía que esa eterna oscuridad no acabaría nunca hasta que llegó a un espejo cubierto con tela, Draco lo descubrió y rayos de luz cegadores empezaron a salir de él, le tomó un buen tiempo acostumbrarse a este nuevo cambio de luz pero ahora podía ver en el espejo, y lo que se veía no era particularmente su reflejo. Al otro lado del espejo estaba el salón de la mansión, solo que de cabeza, las personas que allí bailaban parecían estar volando a sus ojos. Se acercó para tener una mejor visibilidad del espectáculo pero al tocar el espejo se vio absorbido por él, permitiéndole así cruzar.

La habitación era apoteósica, las lámparas de araña colgaban felizmente del techo dando una cálida luz que contrastaba perfecto con el cielo estrellado que poseía, quizás era el mismo hechizo que se usaba en Hogwarts lo que le sumaba ímpetu, al igual que los arreglos de oro que ostentosos se hallaban grabados en las columnas y las parejas bailaban armoniosamente al compás de la música a través de velos de seda que colgaban a su alrededor. 

Caminó hacia el centro de la sala y allí en medio del salón estaba un hermoso joven rubio platinado bailando con su salvaje y tierno amante. -Padre. -trató de tocarlo pero aquello que hace un momento parecía piso macizo ahora lo engullía atrayendolo a las profundidades de la nada, estiró los brazos tratando de regresar pero de nada servían sus esfuerzos, se hundía cada vez más y el salón se veía lejano. Gritó, con todas sus fuerzas pero lo único que salió fueron burbujas de aire, moriría si no respiraba pronto, lo sentía en sus pulmones y no era capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo. Tocó fondo y entonces pudo respirar.

Draco se despertó de su sueño intentando tomar tanto aire como podía; todo había sido muy vívido, aún tenía la sensación en sus pulmones de quedarse sin aire, sentía el sudor recorriendo su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo. Tomó varias respiraciones para tranquilizarse y salió de la cama a tomar una ducha.

-¡Auch!, maldita sea. -Mientras caminaba había pisado algo clavándose en él muy dolorosamente, lo tomó en sus manos y notó que era un broche para el cabello, sin muchos ánimos de prestarle atención lo dejó en la mesita y se metió en la ducha.

Ciertamente después de ese sueño no pudo volver a dormir así que tomó el diario de su padre y lo abrió en la siguiente entrada.

  
  
  


_01 de junio 1972_

_He pasado horas pensando en un plan, no he dormido en toda la noche pero se que en cuanto Harry esté entre mis brazos podré descansar tranquilo una vez más y creo que lo he encontrado. Los Malfoy tenemos varios trasladores dirigidos a la mansión principal, entonces lo más fácil sería que Harrison tuviera uno para poder llegar aquí. Entonces mi mente ha ideado una manera infalible de recuperarlo, después de redactar una y otra vez el plan, he llegado a:!_

_¡Plan para rescatar al amor de mi vida!_

  1. _Se supone que el elfo regresará hoy para recoger la correspondencia de Harry, el elfo le tiene mucho aprecio por lo que hará lo posible con el fin de verlo bien._



_En la carta explicaré a detalle lo que tiene que hacer mi amor para escapar, el elfo lo ayudará en eso, ya le prometí que si sus dueños le daban la prenda yo lo contrataría y así podrá estar con Harry. Junto con la carta enviaré un traslador que se activará con la palabra que indiqué en la carta, pero solo se podrá realizar una vez que salga de las protecciones de la casa Potter, por esto necesitamos la ayuda del elfo._

  1. _Ya le dije a mi padre sobre el problema y le conté más o menos de mi plan, mi padre accedió pedirle a uno de sus amigos del ministerio que llamara a sus padres y que los mantuviera ocupados el mayor tiempo posible, eso reduce la posibilidad de que eviten su escape. Cuando lleguen de nuevo a casa ya será muy tarde porque su heredero estará conmigo entre mis brazos y juro por merlín que nunca más lo dejaré ir, moriría antes de permitirlo._



  1. _No dejo que ellos lo vuelvan a ver nunca más en sus vidas, porque alguien que trata de esa manera a su propio hijo no tiene derecho a tener ningún tipo de relación con él._



_Padre me ha llamado a la biblioteca, tengo que irme._

  
  
  


El plan de su padre era simple pero efectivo, no dudaba en que saldría bien y pronto estarían juntos. Estaba realmente emocionado por la historia y si tenía que ser sincero era mucho mejor que la mayoría de los fanfics que había leído recientemente (no es que leyera mucho de ese género pero de alguna manera tenía que matar el tiempo). 

Su padre siempre había sido muy brillante, siempre con una respuesta inteligente o una idea ingeniosa, no era casualidad que tuviera un puesto alto en el ministerio y tuviera tanta influencia en las personas como la tuvo. Su padre era un líder nato y había estado muy orgulloso de él, recordaba estudiar muy duro todos los días para conseguir ser igual que su padre, esa había sido su mayor meta en la vida. Por suerte eso cambió cuando se hizo mayor y decidió ser más Draco Malfoy que Lucius. Recordaba que cuando se lo mencionó a su padre había sido la única vez que vió una emoción tan obvia cruzar por su rostro, fueron la tristeza y la ira las que se mezclaron en sus ojos gélidos, Draco asustado de la posible reacción de su padre había huído a su habitación. Esa misma noche en la cena, Lucius le extendió una ofrenda de paz, le otorgaría la posibilidad de ser aprendiz de un pocionista famoso rumano, no había dicho mucho pero había una nota adyacente que decía. -Lo siento, espero que esto te ayude a ser el mejor en lo que deseas convertirte. -

Su padre no era una mala persona, era brillante, dedicado y amable. Con este último pensamiento Draco volvió a dormir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, si les gustó háganmelo saber y muchos besitos bye (jajasajh creo que se nota que estoy media dormida al escribir esto)  
> Tan dormida estaba que no me dí cuenta que no escribí cuándo subía el prox capítulo ni les conté una cosa que me pasó mientras editaba el cap (y que me hizo recordar que estoy bien pendeja we)  
> Bueno la histoia fue algo así:  
> C: Oye, pero el elfo se queda con Harry ¿no?  
> io: Sí.  
> C: Okay, pero no creo que a sus padres les interese el elfo.  
> io: Si mejor borra eso.  
> io: (me quedo pensando por unos minutos... recalculando... recalculando) Mierda C, me acabo de dar cuenta de que el puto elfo está vivo.  
> C: ajá y  
> io: Que hay una manera más facil de resolverlo todo y yo ya llevo 16 caps sin darme cuenta.  
> C: (se empieza a reír mucho la desgraciada) JAJAJAJAJA es tan complejo que ni la autora sabe lo que pasa.  
> io: No es complejo, lo que pasa es que soy pendeja y olvidé que existía.  
> Y después pasamos un rato pensando en qué hacer con el elfo vivo.
> 
> Ahora si, nos vemos el jueves, bye bebés, l@s amo.  
> Besos.


	8. Flor de Ciruelo: Mantén tu promesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! Debo admitir que si no fuera por C, no habría cápitulo hoy, siento decir que estaba tan distraída que no me dí cuenta de que ayer era miercoles, osea día de editar. JAJAJAJA, además me moría de sueño. Así que ¡gracias C! Te amo we.  
> Espero que disfruteis el cap y también recordar que Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Había tenido una mañana muy productiva en su laboratorio, posteriormente una larga llamada por flú con su madre y su hermanito. Se veían muy felices y una parte en él quería estar allí con ellos, sin embargo, más grande era su necesidad de respuestas. 

Su madre lo había notado un poco distante y después de mandar al mini Malfoy a jugar con Alexandre, su pareja, lo había interrogado sobre su estado físico y emocional. Draco logró evadir las preguntas, en cambio le preguntó si ella sabía de la mansión a la que se había mudado, tristemente no era así; luego de un rato tuvo que despedirse.

Ya en la tarde regresó al estudio y junto con una taza de té volvió a su lectura diaria.

  
  
  


_ 02 de junio 1972. _

_ ¡¡¡Todo ha salido acorde al plan!!! _

_ Y no podría estar más feliz, mi niño dorado lloró mucho cuando nos volvimos a juntar y si soy sincero, yo también derramé algunas lágrimas de felicidad. _

_ ¡Pero cómo no hacerlo! Mi amor vuelve a mi lado, juro que lucharía contra viento y marea para mantenerlo conmigo para  _ **_siempre_ ** _. _

_ No hemos hablado de su familia pero sé que tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento, quizás en la presencia de abogados. Cambiando de tema, como regalo de bodas mi madre nos ha regalado una bonita casa en las afueras de un pueblito muggle, dice que está muy bien escondida y es muy tranquila para empezar una familia; mañana nos llevará a verla, estoy realmente emocionado. _

  
  
  


El plan de su padre había salido bien (como había predicho) y al parecer iban a vivir en esta misma mansión, sentía cómo cada vez se acercaba más a su padre a través de sus entradas. Pudo parecer poco ético leer el diario de su padre muerto, pero con ello había conseguido sentirse más unido a este; pudo ver una parte de él que jamás había visto y ni siquiera pensaba que existiera. Quería saber qué había pasado, por qué su padre había terminado siendo un hombre tan infeliz y amargado. No lo merecía… nadie lo merecía.

Intentó el resto de la tarde concentrarse en el reportaje de pociones que debía entregar pronto, pero su mente divagó hacia la foto del joven pelinegro con un gatito de la última entrada. Se preguntó si alguna vez conocería a alguien a quien pudiese amar con tanta profundidad como su padre lo hizo con aquel muchacho, ¿Podría alguna vez experimentar tales emociones?

Lo mejor para esta clase de preguntas sería una caminata por los jardines y eso es exactamente lo que haría. Sus pies se sentían pesados y su corazón inquieto pero sentir el viento sobre su rostro lo estaba ayudando, además de la hermosa vista. Decidió explorar los jardines posteriores de la mansión, nunca se había tomado el tiempo de verlos a pesar de estar mucho tiempo en casa. Todo era hermoso y de alguna manera calmante pero había cierta zona que lo molestaba, no es que hubieran plantas muertas o feas, simplemente les faltaba ser podadas. Más tarde se lo haría saber a los elfos para que los arreglaran.

Con su mente distante sus pies lo siguieron llevando a través de sus grandes extensiones de tierra y lo adentraron en el bosque.

-Disculpa… -Draco chilló, pero nunca lo admitiría, un Malfoy nunca debería reaccionar así. Simplemente no se esperaba que hubiera otra persona en su propiedad y que lo abordara mientras él estaba dentro de su mente.

-¿Por qué estás en mi propiedad? -Se notaba que era una muggle, apestaba a muggle.

-¿Tu propiedad? Esto es parte de la casa embrujada.

-Exactamente a lo que me refiero. -La chica le miraba como si de repente le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, una muy fea. -Acaso no me estás escuchando, ¿Qué haces en mi propiedad? 

-Recojo plantas. -Ni bien Marie había conocido a ese rubio teñido y ya no lo aguantaba, mejor irse.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para simplemente darte la vuelta e irte!?

-Pensé que me querías fuera de tu propiedad ¿O me equivoco?

Estúpidos muggles con sus malos modales y falta de respeto por la propiedad privada. Draco tendría que verificar las barreras con más cautela cuando regresara a la mansión.

-Claro que te quiero fuera, pero tú no te despides, yo te despido. ¡Largo! -dijo refunfuñando.

-Agh, como sea. - _ Idiota arrogante, no soportaba tipos así _ . -Espero que el fantasma te agarre de las patas. -dijo bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que Draco no lo escuchara.

-Para tu información, nunca ha entrado en mi habitación, solo se dedica a cambiar las flores de la casa. -Era tiempo de volver, empezaba a oscurecer y aún tenía trabajo que entregar; su editor iba a estar furioso con él. 

Marie pensó en que el hombre que acababa de conocer era extraño e interesante, obviamente también un cretino arrogante con un buen cabello lo cual definitivamente no era una buena mezcla; mejor regresar con su abuelo, debía estar muy preocupado por ella.

==============================

Había pasado ya una hora hablando por flú con su editor y la palabra furioso era poco para describirlo; estaba seguro de que si hubieran estado en la misma habitación su cabello hubiera sufrido daños permanentes por el fuego que echaba el hombre.

-Sí sí, te prometo que esta misma noche te mando el borrador. -Que Merlín lo protegiera de ese hombre si no lo lograba.

-Antes de las doce Malfoy. -La llamada se había acabado en ese mismo momento y él se puso a trabajar.

Después de todo quería seguir vivo el día de mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar aquí, espero te haya gustado y si lo hizo, hazmelo saber.  
> bye.  
> Besos, nos vemos el lunes.


	9. Centaura: Postración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiii, buenas ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.  
> Y aquí he llegado con un nuevo cap que espero les guste.  
> Les tengo que agradecer a C y Anglife por ayudarme siempre <3

Otra vez, estaba perdido y solo. Corría por un bosque siguiendo la pequeña luz azulada. ¿Dónde estaba? Cada vez que se acercaba a la luz el bosque se volvía más espeso y se le dificultaba seguir a la luz. Quizás solo debía golpearse la cabeza muy fuerte y esperar a despertar.

Pero como siempre, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Tan pronto como la alcanzó , esta se elevó sobre él y emitió una luz cegadora, de repente sintió como la tierra se abría a sus pies, corrió intentando alejarse del epicentro pero desde las profundidades de la tierra salieron gigantes raíces que atraparon sus extremidades y lo envolvieron simulando un capullo, lo arrastraron hasta las profundidades de la tierra a gran velocidad, casi parecía una caída libre.

Por las pequeñas aberturas que las raíces habían dejado parecía ver llamas consumiendo todo a su paso. Sentía calor, todo estaba ardiendo, empezaba a desesperarse. El sudor rodaba por su cuello y su espalda, pero las llamas ardientes no podían tocarlo, el capullo lo mantenía bien protegido mientras escuchaba los agonizantes gritos de dolor por parte de los árboles y demás seres del bosque ¿Los árboles gritaban? Sentía que eran ellos. Cada grito era una contracción dolorosa que su corazón no lograba soportar, sus uñas rasgaban su pecho intentando liberar algo de presión, veía todo borroso y solo percibía dolor a su alrededor.

Acabó.

Los gritos y sollozos pararon de repente, como si hubieran sido cortados por el viento, las raíces se aflojaron y dejaron caer su débil cuerpo en las cenizas de un claro, sus manos se posaron en las cenizas y sintió algo frío rozando sus dedos y lo agarró, era un anillo con una esmeralda, conocía ese anillo. Todo había sido destrozado y a lo lejos podía escuchar risas, quiso seguirlas pero se hundió en la ceniza enterrandolo vivo, donde descansaría en paz, junto a los otros caídos.

Draco se despertó aturdido, solo, con sangre en su pecho, y lo más extraño de todo, en las afueras de su mansión, en los jardines traseros. Todas las plantas en un radio de cuatro metros estaban marchitas y caídas, los troncos de los árboles más cercanos estaban huecos y toda la tierra estaba erosionada ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? y ¿Qué mierda pasó?

Prefería no pensar en eso, solo tenía ganas de regresar a casa y sentarse enfrente del inodoro a vomitar todo lo que tenía en su estómago, aún despierto podía sentir el olor a carne quemada y podrida, incluso podía sentir su sabor en la boca deslizándose hacia su garganta y hacer a sus jugos gástricos revolverse.

Era nauseabundo. 

Nuestro pobre Draco pasó el resto de la mañana en el baño, vomitando y permitiéndose un muy largo baño de burbujas en su tina. Había alcanzado enviarle el borrador a su editor a tiempo pero después de eso todo era difuso, no recordaba ni caminar hacia los jardines o hacia su habitación, si era sincero consigo mismo, ni siquiera sabía si era un sueño o había pasado realmente.

Se sentía abrumado, quería llorar, quería patear y lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, quería saber qué estaba mal, quería quitarse el miedo que aún cargaba aferrado a su pecho, estaba paralizado. Pero sentía no debía perder los estribos de esa manera, trató de calmar su respiración

- _ Un gran peso has dejado en mis hombros padre, ¿Estás feliz ahora? - _ pensó, pero era cierto que no podía echarle la culpa su padre, Lucius había ocultado todo y lo había alejado de ello, él había decidido indagar más en su pasado y había terminado cayendo en el agujero del conejo. Pero ¿No tenía el derecho de sentirse de esa manera?, su madre y él fueron las víctimas por la amargura de su padre. ¿Por qué debía descubrir que su padre no los amaba por culpa de un ex amante que nunca superó?

¿Por qué su padre tenía que haber sido feliz?, hubiera sido más fácil si simplemente Lucius fuera apático desde siempre.

¿Por qué no lo había amado nunca?, él solo había querido un padre normal y amoroso. Tampoco era su culpa que no pudiese estar con su amante.

¿Por qué lo torturaba incluso después de su muerte?

Draco se había quedado dormido dentro de la tina y si no fuera por sus elfos que drenaron el agua, seguramente habría muerto. Toda su piel estaba arrugada una vez que se despertó y estaba muy infeliz por ello pero no hizo mayor escándalo, se fue a acurrucar en las sábanas de su inmensa cama y sacó el diario.

_ 15 de junio de 1972 _

__ _ Hoy hicimos un pequeño partido de quidditch en el campo de la mansión principal, no me avergüenza decir que Harrison me pateó el trasero, ¡es increíble en la escoba!, hizo todo tipo de acrobacias mientras anotaba tantos puntos en los arcos. Parece un pájaro en el aire, al principio estaba un poco preocupado que el viento lo pudiera tirar y llevarse sus gafas, pero creo que me dejó muy en claro que es fuerte y ágil.  _

_ Mientras volabamos ha caído un aguacero terrible, tuvimos que ir corriendo a la mansión antes de pillar un resfriado, para completar el cliché en todos los romances aproveché el momento y lo besé bajo la lluvia. No me había percatado de que mi madre estaba en la puerta con toallas esperando por nosotros, no fue hasta que raspó su garganta que lo supe y recibí un golpe en el estómago de un Harry muy avergonzado . Mi madre solo rió y dejó a Harrison entrar primero, a mí me detuvo y me dió una fotografía, que es la que estoy usando ahora mismo para escribir esta entrada. -Quizás esa cosa tuya de las fotografías no sea tan inutil. -Eso fue lo que dijo mi madre, quizás suene rudo pero sé que al fin reconoció que mis fotografías son buenas. _

_ P.S.D: Creo que Harry se ha resfriado porque lo he escuchado estornudar mientras se arreglaba para ir a la cama. _

  
  
  


Ese día la casa estaba llena de jacintos morados y una triste canción acompañó a las obligaciones de los elfos domésticos.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, si te gustó hazmelo saber y si no, también.  
> Este cap no es tan largo pero con mis editoras nos demoramos como 3h editandolo porque nos pasamos de chisme en chisme ay jajajaja.  
> Nos vemos el jueves.  
> Besos.  
> Psd. ¿Alguna escena cute que quieran ver entre Lucius y Harry? Necesito ideas ;u;


	10. Adonida: Recuerdos dolorosos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja... ja ... ja ... Holi, yo se que desaparecí por más de una semana y lo siento mucho pero entre tanto trabajo fue dificil sacar un tiempo para poder editar, aún así espero que les guste y les recomiendo que escuchen ensta canción mientras leen el cap o después: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZYKRCYnVFo o The wispers sings de Winter Aid (realmente no sé si puedo poner links aquí pero bue) cuando quiero deprimirme escucho sus canciones.
> 
> Por cierto, muchas gracias a mis bellísimas betas, nada de esto sería posible sin ellas, las amo. <3
> 
> (Y ningún personaje me pertenece)

Draco tenía muchos sentimientos cruzados, por un lado sentía una felicidad melancólica por conocer aún más a su padre y verlo feliz, pero por otro lado sentía celos y enojo por haberles negado el cariño que ahora sabía era capaz de dar.

Las pesadillas habían incrementado en el último mes, principalmente desde que había dejado de leer el diario, lo había sido hace aproximadamente unas tres semanas. Al principio intentó tomar pociones de letargo sin sueños pero lo único que hicieron fue dificultarle el despertarse.

Ahora estaba sentado en una mesa larga con su cabeza recostada en sus manos y mirando directamente hacia el librito que yacía inocente a al menos dos metros de distancia. Quería tomarlo y leerlo, pero no quería lastimarse con lo que pudiera encontrar en él, aunque… ¿Quizás las pesadillas se acabarían si leía de nuevo el albúm? Subió las piernas a la silla y las abrazó escondiendo su cabeza, su padre lo hubiera reprendido si lo hubiera visto en aquella posición y su madre habría ordenado una taza de chocolate caliente para él. Miró por la ventana para distraerse un poco del dilema que se cocinaba en su cabeza, estaba cansado.

Draco se quedó dormido en una posición muy incómoda que le causaría un dolor de cuello espantoso cuando se despertase, sin embargo era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar con tal de descansar tranquilamente por una hora. Se despertó por el olor de la comida que habían servido frente a él, ya eran las siete de la tarde y era hora de cenar. Sin mucha emoción comió un poco de puré con guisantes y se fue a su habitación con el diario en la mano.

Esta vez ni siquiera tomó una ducha o se aplicó su crema facial, fue directamente a la cama y abrió el diario en una página aleatoria.

  
  
  


_ 19 de febrero de 1975  _

_ El día de hoy, Harrison y yo hemos atendido al almuerzo en la Mansión Rosier que tienen dos hermosos niños muy brillantes y adorables. Tomaron a Harrison como su juguete llevándolo de un lado a otro, mostrándole sus juguetes y lo que podían hacer con ellos. Aún puedo recordar la mirada de socorro que me lanzó cuando fue secuestrado y llevado a la mesa de niños.  _

_ En medio de todo este alboroto perpetuado por los niños, Amadeo, el mayor de ellos con 5 años, le quitó el anillo de matrimonio a Harrison y le dió uno hecho de cuentas. -Ahora eres mi esposa. -¡Estos niños de ahora! En mi época eran más respetuosos. Debo admitir que estaba completamente escandalizado pero nuestros anfitriones encontraron todo el asunto hilarante y le extendieron una invitación a Harrison para que los visite cuando lo deseara. _

_ Al regresar a casa Harrison estaba un poco distante así que le pregunté qué turbaba su mente y después de una conversación algo ambigua me dijo. -Lucius, creo que quiero un niño. -Obviamente esa frase me dejó helado y sin poder conectar pensamientos lógicos en mi cabeza. Él lastimosamente tomó esto como una negativa por lo que se retiró a su habitación triste. Lo seguí corriendo y lo alcancé en las escaleras. -¿Debería ir al ministerio mañana para arreglar papeles de adopción? -Harrison se tiró encima mío para abrazarme y me dijo que eso lo haría muy feliz. Quizás ya es hora de tener una familia. _

  
  
  
  


Draco no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, la cabeza le palpitaba y de pronto se sentía más débil. Su estómago se revolvía infeliz y su reflejo nauseoso no ayudaba a la sensación. Quién diría que Lucius lo podría atormentar incluso tres años después de muerto.

  
  
  
  


_ 24 de febrero de 1975 _

_ Admito que al principio la idea de tener un niño no me parecía tan atractiva, pero lo he estado pensando por un tiempo y creo que quiero proceder. No, no simplemente lo creo, lo sé. Ya me imagino cuidando y jugando con el pequeño bebé, acompañándolo en sus primeros pasos, ayudandolo a comer, escuchando sus primeras palabras y que estas sean “papá”, quería estar allí para enseñarle todo lo que sabía, le enseñaría a montar en una escoba y a ser un buen Slytherin, aunque tendría que hacerlo en secreto del Gryffindor que tiene por padre. Seguramente el tiempo pasará volando y de un momento a otro estará yendo a Hogwarts, yo lo despediré con lágrimas y seguramente Harry le preparará un almuerzo gigante además no dejará de arreglarlo para que se vea bien. Después atenderé a cada uno de sus partidos de quidditch y antes de que me de cuenta se habrá graduado y empezará una nueva vida... lejos de nosotros.  _

  
  
  


Había sido suficiente para él, no pudo seguir con su lectura porque estaba seguro que estallaría en llanto. Lucius Malfoy era un desgraciado. Se había perdido de la mayoría de sus compleaños, cuando comenzaron sus días en Hogwarts la única vez que lo acompañó fue en su primer año donde brevemente lo despidió y antes de que siquiera el tren hubiera partido su padre ya había desaparecido. De ahí en adelante solo su madre estuvo presente. Nunca fue a un solo partido de quidditch pero cuando perdía no dudaba en reclamarle su incompetencia. Fue a su graduación solo para hacer conexiones políticas y se pasó todo el evento hablando con el ministro.

No había querido pero las lágrimas habían fluido de sus ojos sin su consentimiento, estaba lleno de rabia y el resentimiento se aglomeraba en su interior. Necesitaba irse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar aquí <3 Espero que nos veamos pronto, quizás el sábado.  
> Prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que sea el sábado.  
> ¡No voy a dejar este proyecto abandonado! I promess.   
> Y por cierto vamos a tener un personaje muy especial el prox capítulo que sé que van a amar (o eso espero)


	11. Genciana amarilla: Incapacidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! ¡He regresado, esta vez a tiempo para un nuevo cap!  
> Espero que les guste :3  
> Gracias a mis hermosas amigas por ayudarme con la edición y ... creo que eso es todo.

Draco se sentía acabado con esta mierda. Estaba arreglando sus maletas y reuniendo todo lo necesario para irse de esa maldita casa (literalmente).

Sus camisas de seda fueron inmaculadamente dobladas, guardadas y organizadas por color en una maleta. Nuestro querido Draco era un poco obsesivo con el orden, principalmente si se trataba de su ropa y artículos de belleza. Esos mismos artículos de belleza que necesitaron dos maletas para ser guardados. Sus zapatos, su joyería, sus pantalones, sus túnicas… tenía un trabajo arduo por delante, pero al menos lo mantenía distraído de la raíz de todo sus problemas.

Los elfos por su parte estaban preparando su última cena. Estaban esforzándose al máximo cocinando todo lo que le gustaba a su joven amo y proveyendo todo el apoyo necesario.

En medio de sus maletas Draco se vio una vez más con el diario en sus manos, sin decidirse a guardarlo, abrirlo o tirarlo a la chimenea más cercana. Algo que no conocía pesaba ocioso en su pecho y hacía a su garganta secarse, precisamente por eso necesitaba irse. Algo mareado y perdido, Draco se levantó y caminó por la mansión con el pequeño libro en sus manos acariciando sus bordes y tomando largas respiraciones. Quizás esto nunca debió de salir a la luz, por algo estaba escondido en esta mansión vieja y olvidada. 

Abrió la puerta que se encontraba frente a él y sintió como una brisa fresca despeinaba sus cabellos y le traía algo de paz. Se acercó a la vieja cama y dejó el librillo debajo de las esponjosas almohadas, se sentó por primera vez a admirar la totalidad de la habitación del ex amante de su padre. Desde las grandes lámparas que colgaban del techo, hasta las poco visibles y casi fantasmales huellas de animales por todo el piso, también miró las molduras de madera en la cama, flores que crecían desde las patas y se extendían por los soportes del dosel. Encontró dentro del dosel, en la estructura superior, otra pintura; un valle siendo coloreado por los últimos rayos del sol que se escondía detrás de un montaña. Allí, inundado de calma cayó dormido en un sueño profundo.

  
  


===================================================

Sintió agua caer en su rostro, pero estaba tan cómodo que no quería abrir sus ojos, solo se removió con más fuerza en la comodidad de la cama. Rápidamente caía de nuevo en los brazos de morfeo pero los sollozos lo obligaron a abrir los ojos con pesadez, cayeron gotas sobre su cara y solo pudo mirar con sorpresa y pena el funesto rostro que se elevaba sobre él. -¿Lucius?, regresaste… -El espectro bajó sus manos hasta acariciar su rostro gentilmente aunque lo que él sintió fue una ráfaga de frío recorriendolo. -N-no… -intentó contestar mientras estiraba su brazo para tocar a ese hermoso ser, éste le sonrió y desapareció al mismo tiempo en que un elfo aparecía en la habitación, avisando que la cena estaba lista.

Bueno, él no lo estaba.

Aún así Draco bajó a cenar pensando en el rostro de “Harry” quien al parecer lo había confundido con su difunto padre. ¿Qué quiso decir con “regresaste”? ¿realmente quería saber la historia detrás de eso? ¿volvería su cordura una vez lo descubriera todo? 

Esto y mucho más en la estrepitosa, cruel y cansada vida del magnífico y hermoso Draco Malfoy. Dicen que si te ríes de las malas pasadas de la vida, será más fácil sobrepasarlas; él sinceramente esperaba que sea así, de lo contrario debería ir separando su cupo en un manicomio, uno caro y lujoso. 

Una vez en su habitación y ya terminada toda su rutina de cuidado facial, se recostó e intentó dormir, pero falló abrumadoramente gracias a su mente traicionera. Tenía muchas dudas rondando su cabeza y él necesitaba dormir. Su mente quería actuar, y si algo había aprendido después de decidir cortarse el cabello por su cuenta una noche, es que nunca se toman buenas decisiones luego de las dos de la mañana. Por eso nuestro apreciado Draco decidió molestar a otra persona para que le ayude a tomar las decisiones difíciles y ¿quién es la única persona que estaría totalmente consciente y despierto a las tres de la mañana? Pobre editor, no le pagan lo suficiente para ser víctima de este rubio maleducado.

Rápidamente echó los polvos flú a la chimenea y llamó a su “queridísimo“ editor.

-¡Amigo!, ¿Cómo está la persona más genial del mundo mundial?

-Malfoy, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Vamos, no seas tan cruel, ¿hace cuánto nos conocemos, Theo?

-Por suficiente tiempo, Draco. -Él estaba realmente cansado y no es que tuviera nada en contra de Draco, pero algunas veces (muchas) era un completo idiota. Al mundo podría parecer el mago inmaculado, prolijo y poderoso que ostentaba el afamado apellido Malfoy, pero cuando las puertas se cerraban era solo un niñito con problemas familiares, y una rutina de cuidado facial demasiado larga para el bien de cualquiera, ni hablar de su cabello. 

Sacándose sus gafas se estiró y contestó. -¿Su alteza no puede dormir?

-No, y ese no es el punto, ¿puedes venir o voy yo? -Theo miró a su alrededor, era todo un desastre.

-Yo voy.

-Solo agrega “habitación principal” a la dirección. -Draco se apartó esperando a su amigo que llegó en solo unos segundos.

-Gracias por venir Theo, tengo mucho que contarte, realmente necesito tu ayuda. -Draco se dirigió de nuevo a su cama con Theo siguiéndolo.

-Y ¿por qué debería ayudarte?

-Porque si no me volveré loco.

-Y…

-¡Y estando loco no puedo terminar el libro! ¡pensé que eras mi amigo Theo!

-Bien dragón, tu ganas. Y nunca he dicho que no soy tu amigo, pero tengo que saber que beneficios tengo con ayudarte.

-Serpiente viscosa.

-¡¿Acabas de usar el insulto de esos estúpidos Gryffindor?! Por Merlín… estás muy mal Draco, dime lo que te pasa.

-Es mejor que te sientes, ésta va a ser una conversación larga. -pidió a los elfos chocolate y pequeños bocadillos. Sentados en su cama, le contó todo lo que había descubierto del pasado de su padre junto a todas sus dudas. Si había alguien que podía ayudarlo era la mente fría y calculadora de Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero te haya gustado   
> Una preguntita ¿tenían alguna idea de quien era el editor?   
> Bueno... entonces creo que nos vemos el miércoles.  
> Besos


	12. Eléboro negro: Alivia mi ansiedad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi!, la verdad no me voy a extender mucho aquí porque tengo muchos trabajos y proyectos que terminar para mañana y no he hecho nada ;u; odio a mis maestros.
> 
> Cierto, gracias a mis amigas por ayudarme a editar este cap.

-Leíste el diario de tu padre…

-Sí.

-Te enteraste de su amorío.

-Sí.

-Y viste el fantasma de su ex- amante.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces era guapo?

-¡Sí! Y no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con mi problema.

-Lo siento amigo, pero esto es el chisme del siglo, ¡Tengo que saber más! 

-He ahí el por qué te llame. Estoy teniendo estos sueños raros y viendo cosas, la verdad es que quiero que pare, pero también quiero saber la verdad.

-¿Tienes el diario?

-Eh… creo que lo dejé en la habitación del fantasma.

-Entonces ve a verlo.

-¡¿Qué?! No no no no no.

-¿Tienes miedo? -preguntó Theo entre risas, siempre había sabido que a Draco le daba miedo la oscuridad de niño pero no pensó que se extendiera a su edad adulta.

-Cállate. -Y le lanzó una almohada a su carota fea, llamó a un elfo y le pidió que fuera a ver el libro.

-Simplemente no era necesario salir de la habitación, para algo tengo sirvientes ¿no?

Se metió un bocadillo en la boca para distraerse de darle una paliza a Theo por burlarse de él después de abrirle su puro corazón. Aunque también tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo y decir que estando con Theo contándole sus problemas, un gran peso había desaparecido de sus hombros, era bueno tener amigos y hablar de vez en cuando con ellos.

El elfo tan rápido como llegó se fue dejando en la cama el tan preciado diario de Lucius Malfoy, quien seguramente se estaría revolcando en su tumba al saber cómo su propio hijo invadía su privacidad y no solo eso, sino que ahora había invitado a un amigo para contarle sus más oscuros secretos.

Theo agarró el diario y leyó la portada. - Wooow, tu padre era todo un romántico ¿no?

-Callate, ¿vas a ayudar a no?

-Claro que sí dragoncito, no te me sulfures. - se volvió a colocar los lentes dándole un aire más serio y profesional. -La verdad Malfoy, creo que deberías investigar más a fondo esto, creo que está muy ligado a tí, lo que significa que no podrás descansar tranquilo hasta que lo termines. Quizás es lo que necesites para finalmente conectar con tu padre.

-Theo, ¿te he dicho cuanto te amo?

-No, y no quiero escucharlo, así que mejor vamos a leer el próximo capítulo de “ _ El diario de una pasión”. _

-¿Eso no era una película muggle? -Theo asintió.

-Me sorprende que lo sepas.

-Ugh, Pansy se obsesionó con el cine muggle y las películas románticas así que cuando iba a su casa a una “noche de chicas” me obligaba a verlas.

-¿Qué diría el viejo Lucius de su hijo viendo películas muggles? -Draco se puso serio pero después soltó una gran carcajada.

-Nada, primero le daría un paro cardiaco. -Y Theo le acompañó en sus risas.

-¿Quién lo lee, tú o yo?

-Dámelo, ya es suficientemente raro que vayas a escuchar lo que mi padre escribió en su diario.

-Como desees Malfoy.

La siguiente foto era de la mansión en la que se encontraban ahora, en la puerta estaba Harry sosteniendo las llaves de su nuevo hogar junto con sus suegros. 

-Oye tu abuela era muy guapa.

-Callate Nott, asaltatumbas.

-Vale, vale. Sigue.

  
  
  


_ 30 de junio de 1972 _

_ Hoy por fin nos hemos mudado, mi madre pensó que un buen regalo para el cumpleaños 18 de Harry era darnos nuestra casa, un lugar que podamos convertir en un hogar, y la verdad, quien soy yo para contradecirla.  _

_ Mis padres están muy felices y nos han ayudado a poner todo en orden la mansión, hemos traído al elfo doméstico de Harry a vivir con nosotros y mi padre nos ha regalado una elfina para que se reproduzcan y podamos tener más sirviente. Pero eso no es lo importante. VAMOS A VIVIR MI HARRY Y YO JUNTOS, y después nos casaremos y tendremos hermosos niños corriendo por la mansión. _

  
  


-Lástima que saliste tú y no niños hermosos.

-Nott, me vuelves a interrumpir y te boto de la cama. -Draco suspiró y siguió tranquilo con su lectura.

  
  
  


_ Estoy muy emocionado, mi madre se llevó a Harrison al jardín en la tarde para hablarle del matrimonio y los hijos, me pidió ayuda con esos dulces ojos verdes pero la verdad es que nadie puede hacer algo contra los deseos de mi madre.  _

_ Después de tomar el té y prometer llamarlos si algo suscita, se fueron contentos a la mansión principal. Claro que antes mi padre me ha abrazado y susurrado al oído que espere hasta la noche de bodas para “eso” y que no sea un adolescente hormonado. _

_ ¡Gracias padre ahora no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza! _

_ Ahora Harrison está tomando una ducha y yo supuestamente estoy arreglando mi armario. _

  
  


-¿Nada más?

-¿Qué más esperabas Nott?

-No sé, una descripción muy detallada del cuerpo desnudo de su amante en la ducha, cómo el agua recorría toda la exquisitez de su cuerpo… -Draco estaba, por decir menos, escandalizado.

-¡Mi padre no es un pervertido como tú, Nott! Si quieres leer algo así ve y comprate una novela erótica.

-Tú me preguntaste. -Se encogió de hombros, encantado de poder molestar a Draco.

-Idiota, era una pregunta retórica.

-Ajá sí bueno, sigue leyendo. -Le estaba costando al heredero Nott mantenerse despierto con la dulce voz de Draco leyendo y esa suave cama bajo su cuerpo.

Por otro lado Draco estaba más que despierto pasando a la siguiente entrada del diario que después de una vista rápida no tenía nada importante así que siguió pasando las hojas hasta que encontró una entrada sin ninguna foto, lo que le pareció raro así que procedió a leerla. 

  
  
  


_ 31 de Junio de 1972 _

_ Estoy lo que sigue de furioso, esos estúpidos, los padres de Harrison lo han repudiado de la familia y hoy le ha llegado en la mañana la carta del banco ¡JUSTO EL DÍA DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS!, no se puede ser más hijos de puta. Mi pequeño amor a roto en lágrimas y se ha encerrado en el estudio todo el día, lo elfos me han ayudado a llevarle comida pero toda regresa intacta. Estoy muy preocupado por él, es una persona muy sensible y buena, pero esa es virtud y debilidad y no quiero que nada le pase. _

_ Si no sale en la noche me veré obligado a sacarlo de allí y obligarlo a comer y tomar una buena ducha para después consolarlo en mis brazos, llevarlo a mi cama y- _

  
  


-Ok, bien, suficiente, entendí el mensaje, gracias. - Ahora el sueño se empezaba a hacer presente y el gran bostezo que se le resbaló no ayudó a disminuirlo. Cerró el diario y lo puso en la mesita cercana para estirarse un poco y acomodarse entre sus sábanas.

-Muévete Nott, que necesito espacio. -Theo solo gruñó medio despierto girando un poco, permitiéndole a Draco sacar la sábana y cubrirlos a ambos con ella.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar aquí y nos vemos el domingo creo.  
> Besos


	13. Cyclamen: Desconfianza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Jajajaja, casi subo de nuevo el cap 12 sin darme cuenta.  
> En otras noticias, ahora tengo una nueva bestia, una gatita divina ;3  
> Sin más espero que disfuten el cap.

Siguiendo el consejo de Theodore, nuestro príncipe plateado decidió también hacer un poco de investigación de campo. Se vió obligado a salir e ir a esa aldea muggle en las cercanías de la mansión, aún no había llegado pero la sola idea le causaba como siempre, picazón en la nariz.

El pueblo tenía un aire rústico y antiguo pero tenían tiendas de tecnología que distorsionaba un poco el aura retro. Entró en un bar que es la principal fuente de chismes y se sentó a escuchar a los borrachos hablar sobre su caza, algunos otros quejándose sobre sus esposas. Se acercó al cantinero entonces y preguntó.

-Buenos días, ¿podría decirme algo sobre la casa que está en medio del bosque?

-Dicen que está embrujada, pero la verdad no se sabe nada más, ha estado allí desde antes de que me mudara aquí.

-Y ¿no han surgido otros rumores sobre ella?

-Mira chico, o compras una bebida o te vas de aquí. -¡Estos muggles! Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera a ¡él! Salió molesto del establecimiento pensando dónde más podría encontrar respuestas. Y como el universo lo amaba (no realmente, pero dejemos que lo crea) esa chica muggle que hace unos días estaba en sus terrenos pasó frente a sus ojos.

-¡Oye! ¡Señorita! -corrió hacia ella y la detuvo. -¿me recuerdas?

Marie Ahn no estaba lista para volver a ver a ese chico extraño, además no estaba de buen humor, le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara y su ex-clienta ni siquiera le había pagado lo que le debía. -No. -Y siguió caminando esperando que el chico la dejara sola.

-Sé que eres tú, oye, ¡para! -La chica parecía no querer detenerse. -¡No me ignores! solo quiero hacerte algunas preguntas. -Lo hizo seguirla hasta las afueras del pueblito. 

-¿Qué quieres conmigo? -Se paró abruptamente frente al chico y se giró para verlo a los ojos.

-Como mencioné antes, simplemente quiero hacerte unas preguntas. -Internamente Draco se alegró de que la mujer se hubiese detenido.

-¿Sobre? -Sus pies golpeando el suelo con exasperación mientras cruzaba los brazos dieron la correcta impresión de que estaba molesta.

-¿Por qué llamaste a mi mansión una casa embrujada? -¿Acaso el niño no veía que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que contarle una historia de fantasmas?

-Porque es algo que siempre se ha dicho en el pueblo, cuentan tantas historias que ya nadie sabe qué es verdad y qué no. Ahora, si no te molesta me voy. -Se dió la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la casa de su abuelo.

-Mi padre vivió en esa casa y nadie más la habitó después de él. - Eso no detuvo a la chica de seguir caminando. -Te pagaré.

Ahora, eso sí le interesaba, al menos podría recuperar lo que perdió hoy. Se giró y analizó al chico de pies a cabeza, definitivamente tenía dinero. -Bien, te ayudaré. Sígueme.

-Pero solo necesito que me respondas unas preguntas…

-Lo sé, pero yo no te las puedo contestar, te llevaré a alguien que sí. -Draco la siguió de mala gana hacia una vieja casucha en medio de un prado verde.

Marie Ahn notó el ceño del chico pero no dijo nada y lo condujo dentro de la casa.

-¿Abuelo? 

-¡En el taller! -Se escuchó lejana la voz.

Salieron por la puerta trasera y se acercaron a una pequeña edificación de ladrillos.

-Quédate aquí un rato. -Draco solo aceptó la insolencia de esta chica porque necesitaba respuestas, porque sino hace mucho tiempo la habría hecho arrepentirse de su actitud sobre él. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la chica abriera la puerta de la trastienda para indicarle que pasara.

-Este el es chico del que te hablaba abuelo. -El silencio se instaló en la habitación mientras el viejo observaba a Draco y viceversa, por su lado Marie Ahn decidió escaparse al frente de la tienda por un momento pero con el oído atento a cualquier cosa.

-Buenos días señor. -El viejo fue el primero en romper el silencio aún siguiendo cada movimiento de nuestro dragón. -Por favor toma asiento. -señaló otra silla cercana.

-Ella dijo que usted podría darme respuestas.

-Depende de las preguntas que tengas. -dijo con una sonrisa bonachona y ojos brillantes. -Y la respuesta que me des a una pregunta. ¿Por qué estás buscando información sobre esa casa?

-Porque fue la casa de mi padre, nunca habló de ella ni de lo que pasó allí y ahora muerto siento que es la única manera que tengo para conocerlo realmente. -El viejo asintió y un reflejo de pena se posó en sus ojos.

-Todo empezó hace mucho tiempo, antes de los 70’s, ese terreno un día fue vendido a una familia rica y de una semana para otra una casa apareció imponente. -sonrió y suspiró. -Este siempre ha sido un pueblo pequeño y los rumores corren muy rápido. Después de construirla, la casa pasó solitaria, los dueños aparecían una vez cada año o menos. Solo lo sabíamos porque solían pasar por el pueblo a pasear. Vestían muy elegantes y la gente empezó a murmurar que eran de sangre real o que tenían títulos nobles, pero nunca pudieron confirmar nada. -El hombre mayor se sentía cansado de solo recordar los acontecimientos pero era la única manera en la que podía pagar su deuda. -A veces los jóvenes se retaban a intentar entrar en la casa, pero nunca lo lograron, siempre hubo una fuerza que impedía su intrusión -Se rió. -o claro eso es lo que decían. Una vez algunos hombres molestos por su pobreza se unieron en la “noble tarea” de robar a los ricos para dar a los pobres e intentaron robar la gran mansión del bosque… -tomó una larga pausa no seguro de cómo seguir. -Regresaron a la mañana siguiente… bueno solo dos, la pareja gritaba como loca y sus rostros parecían desfigurados por el miedo, sus palabras eran difusas pero decían que la casa se había devorado a sus compañeros. Uno de los hombres sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cetro de oro y rió como loco, el otro tomó una piedra cercana y le abrió la cabeza para después tomar el cetro y mirarlo con adoración. Cuando la gente se le acercó él los atacó y no tuvieron otra opción que dejarlo inconsciente, la policía tomó el cetro y llevó al hombre loco a una celda. -Draco estaba muy atento a cada una de las palabras del viejo, era claro que lo que robaron distaba de ser un objeto normal, común y corriente, seguramente estaba maldito y esos pobres muggles codiciosos lo robaron ignorantes de las consecuencias. 

...-Después de unas semanas este hombre, el dueño de la mansión apareció en la policía reclamando su cetro robado. Nadie sabía cómo el hombre se había enterado pero de alguna manera había llegado hasta allí. -El anciano se sacó sus gafas y frotó sus ojos.- Luego de aquello los rumores sobre ellos se hicieron más presentes y cada vez más descabellados. La gente del pueblo tenía miedo.- Su mirada se encontró perdida por un momento hasta que una alarma sonó a su lado- Lo siento, es hora de comer para poder tomar mi medicación.- El viejo rió cuando vio al joven levantarse de su silla para reclamar.- Si quieres que este viejo siga vivo para contarte la historia deberás acompañarnos al almuerzo ¿te parece?- ¡Comer con muggles! había caído bajo.

\- Bien, por favor, guíe el camino.- Regresaron a la casa que ya desprendía deliciosos olores de comida casera que para vergüenza de Draco hizo a su estómago gruñir.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero lo disfrutaran y los veo el jueves, espero.  
> Bye.  
> Besos.  
> Psd. Gracias a mis bellas damas que me ayudaron en la edición, ahora están hasta el tope de proyectos así que muchas gracias.


	14. Aster: Paciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento muucho por desaparecer por tanto tiempo, y realmente no tengo escusa para ello, realmente lo siento mucho.

Así Draco, el grande y honorable príncipe de las serpientes, terminó sentado en una modesta mesa acompañado de dos muggles almorzando. Estaba totalmente escandalizado por la falta de modales al comer que los muggles tenían, pero se mantuvo callado con la esperanza de poder escuchar más de la historia.

Por otro lado, Marie Ahn no comprendía cómo el tipo arrogante con buen cabello había acabado sentado en su mesa alimentándose con su comida. Tampoco iba a quejarse, pues su abuelo se veía bastante feliz con la nueva rueda de acontecimientos.

De pequeña recordaba haberle preguntado sobre la mansión y sus labios siempre se habían mantenido sellados, no podía entender por qué le contaba la historia a ese chico desconocido y no a ella. Escuchó parte de la conversación pero sus deberes demandaban mayor atención por lo que debió alejarse a la cocina para empezar la preparación del almuerzo. Sinceramente esperaba poder unirse a la conversación después del almuerzo.

Pronto los platos y demás utensilios fueron retirados mientras el anciano se acomodaba en la sala para seguir su historia. -¿En qué nos habíamos quedado? -preguntó y Draco se sentó con elegancia en el roído sofá.

-En que mi abuelo regresó por su cetro a la comisaría. -contestó rápidamente Draco.

-Ah… sí… los rumores aumentaron, contaban que los dueños eran demonios come hombres, que jugaban con las mentes humanas… -Marie Ahn se había sentado alejada pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la historia de su abuelo. -Marie, ¿no tenías una cita esta tarde? -El abuelo de Marie estaba empecinado en que ella se fuera, no quería que escuchara esta historia.

-Sí. -Ella sabía lo que su abuelo tramaba, realmente no entendía por qué. -Puedo llamarlo y cancelarlo.

-Estoy seguro de que no quieres hacer eso Marie, llevas esperando esta cita desde hace semanas ¿no?

-Sí, pero llevo años esperando esta historia. -Su nieta podía ser muy obstinada cuando quería.

-Marie Ahn Miller, no me hagas repetirlo. -Sin ofrecerle otra palabra a su abuelo ella se levantó, cogió su bolso y se fue dando un portazo.

-Le ruego me perdone, pero es mejor si ella se va. -Draco solo asintió pues quería que el viejo se apresurara a contarle el resto. -Como seguía diciendo, la gente tenía miedo y no se volvió a acercar a la casa hasta que un día cualquiera inesperadamente otras personas se mudaron a la casa. -Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. -Tendrían la edad de mi hijo, aproximadamente unos veinte.

-Dieciocho. -interrumpió Draco sin pensar mucho y el viejo asintió.

-Algunas veces bajaron al pueblo, pero eran muy escasas, la mayoría de veces lo hacía un joven pelinegro que era bastante amable con todos y se relacionaba fácilmente con la gente del pueblo; el otro chico nunca se mostraba afanoso de estar con nosotros y las únicas veces que bajaba al pueblo era cuando venía a recoger al joven pelinegro que se quedaba hasta tarde. -tomó un sorbo de agua para aclararse la garganta y prosiguió. -Los más viejos estaban muy recelosos de estos jóvenes, tenían miedo de que se llevaran a sus hijos y los volvieran locos. Eso nunca pasó. Los adultos no eran los únicos con cierta… aprensión, los jóvenes estaban bastante celosos de la atención que recibían de las jovencitas y solían intentar gastarle bromas, pero nunca lo lograron.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso? - era información bastante específica la que le estaban brindando.

\- En ese tiempo tenía un taller en la plaza y lastimosamente mi hijo era uno de los bromistas- negó la cabeza fuertemente apenado.- La verdad que todo era bastante tranquilo después de que se mudaron.- No sabía si debía contarle más a este muchacho, realmente no quería hacerlo.- Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy ¿no?, es mejor que vayas y descanses. No es bueno abrumarse con tantas cosas.

-¡No!- Draco no iba dejar esto aquí, él necesitaba saber qué había salido mal

\- Puedes quedarte aquí, pero mi boca no hablará más sobre el tema… por hoy.- Draco lo estaba fulminando con la mirada pero después de un rato simplemente se levantó, arregló las arrugas de su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Mañana vendré a escuchar más.

-Mañana en día de mercado, no estaremos aquí.

-Tsk, bien, vendré pasado mañana.

-Lo estaré esperando, señor.

Draco regresó a casa con una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba feliz por haber encontrado alguien que le contara sobre la vida de su padre aquí, por más vago que sea, pero también estaba molesto porque no le había podido sacar la historia completa al hombre. Lo peor es que tendría que esperar un día completo para obtener la continuación.

=====================================================

Había acabado su rutina facial y ahora se estaba colocando una mascarilla facial que encontró en una tienda muggle y que le había parecido interesante. De pronto escuchó que lo llamaban por la chimenea de su habitación ¿Quién podría ser?, no esperaba a nadie. Se asomó y vio el feo rostro de Theo en las llamas de la chimenea.

-Oye, ¿Me dejas pasar dragón? -Draco asintió y levantó las barreras mágicas para que su amigo pasara.

Theo estaba vestido con un pijama de cuadros y cargaba una almohada de aspecto muy suave con él. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Pfff, ¡Draco ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la cara?! -Sus carcajadas eran muy altas y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba quedar sin aire, incluso se estaba agarrando el estómago del dolor que le empezaban a ocasionar las risas. -Ay no, Draco, ¡me orino! -Seguía riendo, demasiado para el fastidio de Draco, que no se había visto en el espejo y notado como la mascarilla facial había escogido este preciso momento para empezar a hacer efecto dejando crecer espuma gris en su rostro, dándole un aspecto regordete.

-¿Para qué viniste?

-Para ayudarle, su alteza. -Y se agachó en una reverencia bufona, luego de una pausa añadió: -Vine para acompañarte en la lectura del Diario. -contestó una vez que se hubo calmado, sin que su insolente sonrisa se borrara de su estúpido y vulgar rostro.

-Ni de broma. -Se metió al baño para remover la mascarilla esperando que al salir Nott ya se hubiera ido.

Lastimosamente, al salir Theo ya se había acomodado debajo de sus sábanas y le sonreía divertido con el diario en sus manos .-Apurate Malfoy, quiero saber más sobre esta escandalosa historia de amor.

-Eres un idiota. -Se acomodó en su lado de la cama y le arrancó el diario de entre las manos a su ex-compañero de clases.

  
  
  


_ 02 de julio de 1972  _

_ Para intentar levantar los ánimos de Harrison después de que sus inhumanos padres lo repudiaron y dejaron sin apellido ni familia... le he comprado un pequeño cachorro que ví cuando bajé al pueblo, espero que lo haga feliz. Harrison es un ser tan puro y sentimental que todas las cosas le afectan el doble, lastimosamente su manera de lidiar con eso es mantenerse aislado de aquellos que lo quieren y negarse a tomar cuidado de sí mismo, si tuviera un arrebato de ira y arrasa con todo no me importaría, pero si se destruye él mismo me acabaría destrozando con él.  _

_ Por otro lado mi madre ya ha estado viendo fechas para la boda, yo digo que debe ser lo más pronto posible pero mi madre recalca que se deben preparar muchas cosas y no podemos organizarlo en tan poco tiempo, además no cree conveniente poner ese tipo de estrés sobre los hombros de mi Harrison después de haber sido repudiado por su familia. _

_ A su vez estaba el hecho de que ahora no pertenece a ninguna familia, no tiene nada y eso para la élite sangre pura era casi equivalente a ser un sangre sucia. Después estaba el hecho de que muchos de sus conocidos e incluso amigos se negarían a asociarse con él por temor a perder sus relaciones comerciales con su familia. _

_ Por supuesto que mis padres aseguraron que a ellos no les importaba, y es más, estaban ofendidos por el comportamiento que exhibieron sus padres. _

  
  
  


-Avanza más, hasta donde haya algo de salseo.

-Lo voy a hacer, pero no porque me lo hayas dicho… ¡Y no uses lenguaje tan vulgar! -saltó algunas páginas repletas con fotos de Harry y su nuevo cachorro o arreglando el jardín.

-¿Sabes qué significan esas flores? -señaló Theo en una de las fotografías de Harry.

-No, ¿Debería?

-Es el lenguaje de las flores, las chicas lo aman.

-Ajá ¿Y?

-Draco, eres taaaan insoportable, ¿Cómo consigues ligues?

-Belleza Theo, todo radica en la belleza. -Nott volteó los ojos 

-Ajá bueno Narcisso, ese ramillete de camelias significa “te querré por siempre”.

-Estas cursilerías me dan nauseas

-Realmente sabes cómo matar el ambiente Draco.

Conversaron un poco más sobre ellos, dejando de lado el diario, pronto cayeron en un tranquilo y reparador sueño. Simultáneamente los jarrones de la casa se llenaron de campanillas de invierno.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y voy a intentar subir el prox cap el prox viernes, pero tengo que ver como se desarrollan las cosas, gracias por seguir aquí.  
> Besos.


	15. Campánula: Coquetería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa ¿He desaparecido por medio año? Si y lo siento pero estaba trabajando en otros proyectos y concentrándome en mis estudios.   
> Aún así, he vuelto y supongo que he de regresar con otro cap a finales de enero. 
> 
> Espero que les gusteee.  
> Besos.

Los rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana y sintió un peso extraño en su costado. Draco abrió cansado los ojos y encontró a su amigo aún dormido a su lado abrazándolo como a una almohada más. Lo intentó mover un poco pero no reaccionaba, seguramente estaba muy cansado.

Theo trabajaba muy duro y casi nunca recibía su merecido descanso, siempre detrás de los escritores incitándolos a cumplir las fechas de entrega y hablando con publicistas y dibujantes. Ambos se habían ahogado en su trabajo y ahora no tenían tiempo para salir a divertirse como antes o simplemente desahogarse en alcohol.

Quitó los cabellos del rostro de Theo y los recogió detrás de su oreja, después de anoche se sentía más cómodo y tranquilo, su amigo hacía maravillas con su estado de ánimo. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más cerca, quizás podría dormir un poco más y disfrutar del momento.

Theo se sentía somnoliento pero se obligó a abrir sus ojos y acostumbrarlos a la luz de la habitación de Draco. Buscó a su anfitrión, pero definitivamente se había ido y lo había dejado dormir más , acción que agradecía mucho porque hace décadas que no dormía tan tranquilamente más de cinco horas seguidas. Bostezó, se estiró y empezó a sacar su cuerpo de la amplia cama . Entonces una pecaminosa imagen se presentó ante sus ojos: Draco acababa de salir de la ducha y solo tenía una toalla atada a la cintura, las gotas de agua aún se deslizaban de su cabello a su espalda y recorrían su piel hasta perderse en la suave toalla. - Buenos días, no quería despertarte- Draco lo saludó sin prestarle mucha atención y se dispuso a elegir un nuevo atuendo para el día. Era caluroso, la menor cantidad de capas sería gratamente apreciado.

Theo esperaba que su amigo no se diera cuenta del gran fanservice que le estaba haciendo y se preguntó si podría convocar una cámara y tomar algunas fotos para venderlas a “Corazón de Bruja”. Después de todo, fotos exclusivas de uno de los solteros más codiciados de toda Gran Bretaña Mágica no se conseguían todos los días, y sus precios de venta serían exorbitantes.

Si Draco pudiera leer su mente le habría plantado varios golpes y uno que otro intento de cruciatus por intentar prostituirlo a la prensa. ¿Alguien tenía que sacrificarse no?

\- Voy a tomar una ducha- Draco vio como su mejor amigo se metía en el baño y pensó que extrañaba un poco tener otras personas viviendo con él. Rápidamente agarró una camisa manga corta rosa y unos pantalones beige cortos de mezclilla, un poco muggle pero al menos era cómodo y fresco. Se preguntó internamente si Theo había traído su propia ropa o intentaría ponerse la suya.

Theo era más musculoso que él, aunque tenían la misma altura, esta diferencia de masa corporal lo hacía ver más grande y un poco más intimidante, por suerte, nada con lo que un Malfoy no pudiera competir.

Salió hacia el comedor esperando un delicioso desayuno, su estómago gruñía como loco y ya le empezaba a doler un poco. En el camino vio que esta vez las flores de los jarrones eran hermosos geranios oscuros.

Theo no era alguien que se olvidara de las cosas, era muy precavido y por eso cada vez que salían con sus compañeros lo llamaban mamá gallina. Imagínense su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que no empacó una mudada de ropa para el siguiente día. Tenía dos opciones, ir a desayunar en pijamas y ser amonestado por Draco por su falta de modales o tomar prestadas algunas prendas del armario su amigo.

Estaba sentado en el jardín tomando el desayuno y esperando a Theo bajo la cálida luz de los rayos de sol y el dulce aroma de las flores que los rodeaban. Era la primera vez desde que había llegado que comía afuera, era un buen cambio que lo hacía sentir menos decaído. De ahora en adelante decidió que desayunaría en los jardines. Pronto Theo se hizo presente y Draco quería golpearlo por lo bien que se veía. ¡Se supone que su ropa no le debería quedar bien a Theo-Estúpido-Tengo-Un-Rostro-De-Dios-Griego-Nott!

\- Olvidé traer mi ropa anoche, así que tomé prestada la tuya, espero que no te moleste.- dijo mientras medía unas cucharaditas de miel y se las colocaba a su té.

\- El gran Theodore Nott olvidó algo - respondió irónico Draco- ¿Es eso cierto o simplemente te querías meter debajo de mi ropa?

\- Oh Draco - se rió Theo con la taza en sus labios- escuchame…- dejó la taza y agarró el rostro de Draco-Soy-Un-Narcisista-Malfoy- Si quisiera meterme en tus pantalones… ya lo hubiera hecho… y te hubiera encantado.- Enseguida lo soltó y se volvió a acomodar en su silla para abrir el periódico mientras tomaba su té. Draco por su lado se había quedado con la boca abierta y un poco catatónico ¿Quién se creía ese infeliz?

\- Cierra la boca cariño, o algo más que una mosca podría entrar.- enseguida Draco la cerró.

-Se ha despertado chistosito el niño, quizás debería morderle la lengua.

\- Oh cariño, quiero verte intentarlo.- Theo estaba divertido, hace mucho que no compartía tiempo de calidad con su mejor amigo. Amaba molestarlo y hacerle perder la compostura, sería toda una victoria si lograba que se quedara sin palabras y lo golpeara en compensación.

Draco sabía cuando era un batalla perdida, cuando tenía que detenerse y rendirse y ese momento era ahora.- ¿Tienes libre el día o tienes que ir a trabajar? - Sabía que Theo era un hombre muy trabajador y centrado, ya se había desviado mucho de su rutina quedándose dos noches con él, pero no quería estar solo en estos momentos. Sentía que si se quedaba solo las paredes de la mansión lo devorarían entero y no le gustaba esa sensación.

\- ¿No me he ido y ya me extrañas dragoncito?- Draco se estaba arrepintiendo de haber preguntado y Theo se arrepintió de su última respuesta cuando notó como las facciones de Draco se arrugaban en una mueca, iba a decir algo pero Draco ya se le había adelantado.

\- Puedes quedarte con la ropa Nott- el Malfoy se levantó elegantemente, se limpió los labios con la servilleta y empezó su retirada.- No dejes que la puerta te golpee cuando salgas.

Nott solo tenía una palabra en su mente - _Mierda_ \- ahora tendría que pedir chocolates del sitio favorito de Draco: Neuhaus, en Bruselas.

Se limpió la boca y entró a la casa para usar la red flú de la sala.

Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo.

Draco le estaba haciendo honor a su nombre y estaba echando humo por la nariz. Theo no había dejado su gusto por molestarlo después de Hogwarts, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, ¿dónde empezaba la broma y dónde empezaba la realidad?, ¿era el único con esas dudas en la mente?

Todo era culpa de Theodore -Soy -Un -Idiota -Bromista -Con -Buen -Rostro -Que -Incita -A-Que-Me-Quieran-Romper-La-Nariz-Nott. La conversación (si es que se le puede llamar así) que habían tenido en su último año seguía rondando su cabeza de vez en cuando y era lo que lo hacía sentir confundido cada vez que Theo jugaba con él.

…

Nunca le preguntó si recordaba algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, me veo en la obligación de darles a conocer la existencia de una serie bl HERMOSA, DIVINA, MAGISTRAL, no hay palabras con las que pueda expresar lo mucho que me gustó la serie (aunque me quedé con las ganas de más acción entre la pareja principal), la serie se llama Cherry Magic. Véanla, se las recomiendo.
> 
> Espero tengan un lindo comiezo de año.  
> Besos.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó dejen comentarios, y si no, también estoy abierta a críticas constructivas.  
> Un beso.


End file.
